Family Reunion Under Unusual Circumstances Oneshots
by Edge of Hyrule
Summary: Oneshots for the story that the title is named after.
1. A Sudden Return

_**Hiya, everyone! So, I wanted to say one thing. Before you continue reading, I highly recommend reading the story that this is based off. Anyways, enjoy and have fun reading!**_

* * *

_After Callum saves Rayla from nearly lying down on her deathbed, Viren, Claudia, and the newly metamorphosed Aaravos wait in the shadows for the right moment to strike again after their untimely defeat by Callum, Rayla, Ezran, and their allies. A couple days after Viren fell from the Stormspire to his death, a miraculous thing happened with the coins that Viren kept on himself._

* * *

Three coins tumble out of the coin bag and lay flat on the ground about halfway into the Pentarchy after Viren's daughter Claudia pulls her deceased father into a cart and urges the horse to a trot. The coins begin to shake and levitate above the ground, glowing brightly. The coins transform into three shapes – distinct shapes of elves – and the elves stumble around, unsteady for a couple minutes. One of them is a very familiar face, a Moonshadow elf assassin with an assassin's binding on his upper left arm. The other two are also Moonshadow elves but are wearing the colors of the Dragonguard.

"Uhn," the female Moonshadow elf groans, holding her palm against her forehead while trying to keep her balance. "Lain? Runaan?" she asks, finally finding her balance and looking up at the two Moonshadow elf men.

Lain doesn't waste any time and walks over to her once he has some sense of balance. "We're okay now, Tiadrin," he replies softly, putting his hands against her neck and pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I couldn't save us from that evil mage."

Tiadrin shakes her head, putting her hands on the sides of his neck. "Why are ya apologizing for something we wouldn't have been able ta see?" she asks, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. "We didn't know wha' was gonna happen. We did our duty, protecting the dragon prince's egg until the end."

Lain smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "But we left Rayla behind and didn't even tell her wha' happened," he laments, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "We're failures as parents, aren't we?"

Tiadrin shakes her head and strokes the back of her husband's head. "True, we left Rayla behind in the Silvergrove, but I don't think tha' made us failures as parents," she replies, letting go of him. "We gave Rayla her best shot at life by leaving her with our best friends."

Lain doesn't look convinced, though. "But, she must surely _hate _us for abandonin' her," he says quietly, looking downcast. "Tiadrin, we may have made it out like our job was more important than our _daughter_! Do you realize how stress-inducin' tha' makes the situation?"

Tiadrin can't find a suitable answer and they're interrupted by Runaan clearing his throat. "If I may, I feel that it's necessary to correct both of you," he says, holding his left arm with his right hand. "Yes, Rayla was upset for a time after you left, but she was more confused as to _why_. She never told me this herself, but I think that she was just conflicted with what to believe regarding you because of a nasty rumor that had spread like wildfire through the Silvergrove that you had abandoned the egg of the Dragon Prince after King Azivandum was murdered."

Lain and Tiadrin look at each other. "So ya're saying that Rayla believed this nasty rumor about us?" Tiadrin asks, crossing her arms.

Runaan nods. "For a long time," he replies, grimacing and clutching his arm tightly. Tiadrin and Lain notice his pain and rush over to him. "I'm perfectly fine. But, anyways, Rayla went with me and four others to Katolis of the human kingdoms on a mission and ended up finding the egg of the Dragon Prince – with the princes of Katolis, of course. We had a fight after she confronted me about calling the mission off, but I ended up getting captured after killing the princes' father and I suffered the same fate as you both several weeks after my capture."

Tiadrin and Lain look at each other. "And ya don't know anythin' else?" Lain asks.

Runaan shakes his head. "I'm very sorry, I don't know anything else," he apologizes, bowing his head in shame.

Lain looks down at his feet, face downcast, but Tiadrin has a determined look on her face. "Then we should head out for Xadia an' find Ethari an' Rayla," she says, balling her hands into fists.

Runaan sighs and gets to his feet, still clutching his arm. "Ethari's back in the Silvergrove, I'm pretty sure of that," he replies, wincing slightly at some pain shooting through his bound arm. "But I think I might know exactly _where _Rayla is."

Tiadrin and Lain look at each other, hope written on both their faces. "Then let's not waste any more time," Lain says, taking his wife's hand in his and squeezing gently. "We _will _see our daughter again," he reassures quietly after Runaan has gone a bit ahead to scout out their best route.

Tiadrin smiles and kisses his cheek. "I know," she whispers, moving so the front of her body is facing his. "I wonder how much she's grown since we last saw her."

Lain wraps his arms around her waist and plants a kiss on her forehead. "No matter what, we'll always love Rayla for who she _is_," he replies softly, tilting her chin up with a finger and pulling her towards him, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ya know, our Rayla is very strong-willed, just like ya. If I had ta guess, she's decided ta finish wha' we started an' has a new Dragonguard protectin' the Dragon Queen and Prince."

Tiadrin chuckles as she lets go of him when Runaan returns. "So, wha' way are we going?" she asks.

Runaan smirks. "You really think that I wouldn't tell you what _direction _we're going?" he replies smugly, earning an eyeroll from the Dragonguard. "We're heading towards Xadia, taking the same route that the others and I took to get to Katolis for our mission."

Lain and Tiadrin look at each other, smiling. "Then wha' are we waitin' for?" Lain asks, taking his wife's hand.

* * *

_A week's journey from the Xadian-Pentarchy border..._

Runaan, Tiadrin, and Lain continue walking along a river, Tiadrin leading the way.

Lain takes Runaan's good arm on his shoulders and helps the assassin to walk, concerned with his friend's physical state. "Tiadrin, honey, we need ta stop for some rest," he calls, walking slower to accommodate Runaan's weakened legs.

Tiadrin shakes her head, not stopping. "We have ta keep going," she replies, stepping up onto a rock outcropping. "We're so close ta Xadia an' our daughter."

Lain looks at Runaan, who nods, and walks up to his wife, placing his palms on her upper arms. "I know ya miss Rayla," he says softly, rubbing her arms with his hands. "Believe me, I understand; I miss her too. But we also have ta consider the fact tha' Runaan is losing feeling in his arm and we have ta stop at some point ta get some sleep."

Tiadrin shakes her head and looks up at him, tears beginning to form. "It's just ... Lain, we've missed a big chunk of Rayla's life and there's no way ta regain tha' lost time ever again," she replies, leaning her head against his chest. "I can't help but think about how Rayla must feel and I don't know how else ta cope with the stress except ta worry about her."

Lain wraps his arms around her back and pulls her against him. "And we'll get ta Rayla," he reassures, planting a kiss on her head. "But even those who are runnin' on adrenaline need rest."

Tiadrin smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. "Okay," she whispers.

The two are interrupted by the thump of a body hitting the ground. "Runaan!" they shout, letting each other go and racing over to their friend.

"Runaan," Lain says quietly, pulling the now unconscious Runaan up and cradling the assassin's body against his chest. Tiadrin takes her friend's hand and squeezes it gently, looking at her husband with tears streaming down her cheeks. "We need ta get him ta a safe place for the night," Lain says, his wife nodding silently.

They move to either side of their unconscious companion and sit him up. Lain ducks his head underneath Runaan's arm and Tiadrin does the same. Together, they stand and head towards a cave Lain saw a little ways back, working together to lay their friend as gently as they can against one of the walls of the cave.

Tiadrin tells Lain that she'll stay with Runaan while he goes to get firewood. Once she can no longer hear Lain's footfalls, she breaks down in an emotional mess, her head down so she's looking at her knees.

"Why are you crying, Tiadrin?" Tiadrin looks up at the sound of Runaan's voice, noticing that he's barely awake but still conscious enough to talk with her. "What's going on?"

Tiadrin shakes her head, looking down again to hide her tears. "I feel terrible," she admits. "I should've known that we needed ta stop so ya could rest."

Runaan shakes his head. "There's no need to apologize," he replies. "You're worried about Rayla and both you and Lain want to get to the Stormspire as soon as you can so you can reunite with her."

Tiadrin sniffles. "It's just ... We missed so much time ta continue bondin' with her," she says softly, burying her face in her hands. "How will I even _know _where ta start?"

Runaan says nothing and can't do anything but watch her beat herself up. He looks over to see Lain coming back to the cave and he waves the guard over. Lain sets the pile of firewood he's carrying and bends down to his friend's level.

"How are ya feelin', Runaan?" the taller elf asks.

Runaan shakes his head. "I'm perfectly fine," he replies quietly, looking over at Tiadrin. "But I think that your focus should be on your wife."

Lain nods silently and gets to his feet, walking over to Tiadrin and sitting down next to her. "Ya okay, honey?" he asks softly, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Tiadrin just shakes her head, still too worked up.

"Ya want ta talk about it?"

Tiadrin looks up at Lain, her eyes puffy but no longer crying. "I–" she starts, but stops when she begins sobbing again.

Lain pities her. "Come here, sweetheart," he says, pulling her into a comforting hug.

Tiadrin nestles her head into his chest, sniffling. "I miss our baby girl," she whispers.

Lain strokes her hair, resting his chin on top of her head. "I know," he replies. "I do too."

They sit until Tiadrin has calmed herself before Lain lets her go. "Ya feel better now?" Lain asks, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

Tiadrin nods and smiles at her husband. "Thank ya, honey," she replies softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

They both get to their feet and set up camp for the night, Lain agreeing to take the first shift of the night watch.

* * *

_The next week is slow going. They don't travel far because Runaan has to sit due to the dizzy spells he gets from the loss of blood flow to his arm. They take much longer than they wanted to, but they arrive at the Silvergrove._

After doing the ritual that allows the group to pass into the Silvergrove, Lain walks slowly with Runaan's good arm slung around his shoulders and Tiadrin behind them. "Do ya think that Ethari will be happy ta see us?" Lain asks quietly, looking at Runaan.

Runaan winces, his face etched with pain. "I don't know," he replies after the pain goes away, his bound arm hanging limply at his side. "He had the elders lift the spell that ghosted Rayla. But everyone thinks that you both abandoned the Dragon Queen and her egg."

Lain looks at his wife and the look on her face says it all: we need to clear this mess up. "Well, I know one thing," he says, looking at Runaan once again. "Ethari will be glad ta see _ya_."

They slowly make their way to Runaan and Ethari's home, purposely ignoring the faceless elves walking around them. Runaan pulls his good arm off Lain's shoulders and pushes the door open, walking in to see that Ethari is currently working on a blade. The tinkerer lifts the blade up to admire it and he gasps at the sight of his husband. "Runaan!" he says, nearly dropping the sword on his worktable and nearly knocks the assassin over in a tight hug. "I missed ya so much."

Runaan wraps his good arm around the tinkerer, resting his cheek against Ethari's horn. "I thought that I would've lost you," he replies softly.

They let go of each other and Ethari unintentionally looks at Runaan's limp arm, which is now a deep purple. "What–" he starts, looking up at Runaan.

Runaan shrugs. "A consequence I have to live with," he replies curtly. "It's for Rayla's sake that I haven't kill the prince of Katolis, nor will I ever."

Ethari listens with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ya'll have to tell me another time," he says quietly. "Did ya travel back home all by yourself?"

Runaan shakes his head. "No, Rayla's parents came with me," he replies, gently setting his good hand on Ethari's shoulder. "They suffered the same fate I did: all of us were trapped in coins by the evil High Mage of Katolis."

Ethari's eyes widen in shock. "Tiadrin and Lain are here?" he asks in disbelief. "I thought that they abandoned their post protecting the egg of the Dragon Prince."

"That's what everyone else thought too," Runaan explains, sitting down on the couch. "But, on our journey, they both told me that they didn't leave like the rest of the Dragonguard did. They said they both fought until the end."

Ethari sits down next to Runaan. "Well, that explains a lot since all three of ya were coined," he says, clasping his hands together. "That's why the search parties never found a trace of Tiadrin or Lain."

Runaan sighs, leaning against the couch. "I have them to thank," he says after several minutes of quiet. "I'd felt bad enough that I'd failed the other assassins with me – even more so you and Rayla. Even if they weren't coined, I'd have had to make the journey home by myself."

Ethari sets one of his hands on Runaan's knee. "Are they here now?" he asks, his ear twitching slightly.

Runaan nods. "I'm going to go get them," he replies, getting to his feet with a little help from Ethari. "Tiadrin, Lain, why don't you come in?" he says as he walks outside, the two Dragonguards looking at him.

They look at each other and Lain walks towards his friend. "Actually, Runaan," he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tiadrin an' I have talked an' we're gonna keep goin'."

Runaan shakes his head in confusion. "Why?" he asks, tears starting to form. "We just got here and I'm asking for both of you – as my friends – to stay, at least for a couple days."

Tiadrin takes her husband's hand in hers and squeezes it reassuringly. "What Lain's trying ta say is tha' we both appreciate ya're offer," she says. "Truly we do. But we're both beginning ta go crazy from bein' away from Rayla for so long."

Lain nods and gently places a strong hand on Runaan's shoulder. "We've missed all the little things in Rayla's life tha' ya an' Ethari have gotten ta see an' Tiadrin an' I have decided tha' isn't gonna happen ever again," he says, letting go of his wife's hand to pull his best friend into a tight hug. "Tell Ethari tha' we hope ta visit again very soon."

"An' maybe even Rayla will be with us," she adds, hugging Runaan as well. "We'll be sure ta tell Rayla ya an' Ethari say hi."

Runaan looks down at the ground. "Well, I wish you both the best on your journey," he says, watching as two of his oldest friends walk back down the stairs to continue heading towards their daughter.

"Wait!"

Ethari comes hurrying down the stairs with a couple cloaks. "Tiadrin, Lain, I think that ya're journey will be a bit quicker if ya wear these, to hide ya're outfits better," he says, handing them a cloak each. "Safe travels to ya both," he bids, pulling them both into a group hug.

Tiadrin and Lain wrap their arms around him. "Thank ya, my friend," Tiadrin whispers.

The former assassin and the tinkerer watch as their Dragonguard friends head out with their new cloaks donned on their shoulders and Ethari looks at Runaan. "Ya think they'll be alright?" he asks, concerned.

Runaan nods, smiling. "They'll be fine," he assures. "They're capable warriors and nothing will keep them from getting to Rayla."

* * *

_A few days later..._

Tiadrin and Lain stop at the Moon Nexus for some rest and to finally meet Lujanne.

"Lain?" Tiadrin asks, her husband looking at her.

"Yes, honey?" he replies, a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

Tiadrin reaches over and takes his hand in hers. "Are ya happy ta see Rayla?" she asks, squeezing his hand.

Lain nods. "Why do ya ask me tha'?" he says, letting go of her hand to pull her cloak tighter around her.

Tiadrin shrugs and pushes her hood back. "I just keep tryin' ta imagine what her reaction will be when she sees us," she replies, threading her fingers together and looking down at the floor.

Lain notices her sudden silence and reaches over, his hand resting against the far side of her face and turning her head to look at him. "Babe, I know ya worry about Rayla and feel guilty for not spendin' more time with her, but the worry and guilt is eventually gonna kill ya," he consoles, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "We're gonna get ta our baby girl an' try ta make up for at least a little of all tha' lost time."

Tiadrin smiles and kisses his palm. "Ya're right, Lain," she agrees, reaching up to slide her hand on the back of his neck and lets their foreheads touch. "No use worrying about something tha' hasn't happened yet." She reaches up and softly presses her mouth to his in a searing kiss. They pull apart after a few more seconds and press their foreheads together again. "I love ya, Lain," she whispers, moving her hand to his cheek.

Lain smiles. "I love ya too," he whispers back and kisses her again, both of them closing their eyes. They pull apart for air and let each other go. "I'll take first watch if ya want ta get some rest. I'll wake ya in a few hours."

Tiadrin nods and heads towards her bed while Lain stands at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Tiadrin and Lain stop in the shadows at the edges of the bare land that's on the way to the Stormspire.

"We're gonna see Rayla soon," Tiadrin says, staring at the Stormspire. She puts her hood and goes to step out of the shadows when Lain places his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. "Lain, wha'–"

Lain shakes his head. "Wait until the sun sets," he says quietly, pointing towards the spire.

Tiadrin looks as well and understands why. One of the members of the new Dragonguard is scouting from the sky and there's also several others down at the base of the spire. "Wha's our plan then?" she asks, looking at her husband.

Lain thinks for a moment. "We're gonna stay in the forest an' backtrack our way ta the Stormspire," he replies, smiling smugly as he climbs up a nearby tree to scout out the best way to go.

Tiadrin gets down on her knees and rests her hands on her thighs, closing her eyes in a meditative pose as they wait for night to come.

* * *

_Tiadrin and Lain wait until the sun sets and then head towards the spire, being sure to stay out of sight of the guards. They make it to the top of the spire and make sure to stay out of sight, hidden in the shadows._

* * *

Lain puts his finger to shush his wife as they both watch a human Dragonguard – a _human _– walk by with a Moonshadow guard, oblivious to the two. Once the guards are out of earshot, Lain sighs and looks at her. "Tha' was close," he whispers. "Ya need ta be more careful and watch ya're surroundings."

Tiadrin shivers with fear and nods nervously. "Yeah, I didn't even hear those guards coming towards us," she whispers back, hugging him. "Thank ya for saving me."

Lain smiles and buries his nose in her neck as he returns the hug. "Ya're very welcome, babe," he says quietly.

* * *

_They get up to the top of the Stormspire and reunite with Rayla. After meeting Callum, they find out how long they've been trapped in coins and decide to be reinstated as official members of the new Dragonguard._

* * *

**Ah, still here. Well, for those of you who've made it to the end, I have a little surprise for you. I have several more oneshots that I'm going to add in the next several weeks and I will definitely take any suggestions for future oneshots.**


	2. Bonding With the In-laws

**_Hiya, everyone! I'm back with another oneshot. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!_**

* * *

_Six months after Tiadrin and Lain become part of the Dragonguard once again, Callum pulls the craziest stunt of his life. A group of rogue elves try to push their way towards the Stormspire, taking out several guards in the skirmish. Thankfully, they're driven away by a group consisting of Rayla, Callum (using his Mage Wings to take several enemies out by diving down and kicking them with his outstretched feet), her dad Lain, and a few others that Rayla and Callum trained together._

* * *

Callum winces as Ibis wraps the bandages around his former student's side. The Skywing elf mage had come to check on how the new Dragonguard is doing and ended up staying a little longer than he planned to help care for the injured guards. "You didn't have to do this, Ibis," the younger mage says, his hand clenching when Ibis pulls the bandages tight so he can tie them together.

"There," Ibis says, walking around the young Dragonguard to put everything up. "You're all fixed up." Ibis turns around and eyes the step-prince of Katolis. "No reckless behavior from you while you're healing. Understand?"

Callum nods. "Of course, Ibis," he replies, getting to his feet. "I know my limits. Otherwise, I'd get chewed out for not being more careful."

Ibis chuckles. "Yes, Rayla is a right feisty one," he agrees.

Callum shakes his head. "It's not just Rayla," he says, the worry clearly written on his face.

Ibis raises a brow. "Her parents get after you too, I assume?" he asks, watching the human.

After several moments of silence from his end, Callum goes against his better judgement and nods. "When they returned, Tiadrin told me that both she and Lain would be honored to have me as their son," he starts, looking down. "But how can I view my girlfriend's parents as my own adoptive parents when I know really nothing about them except that they protected Prince Zym?"

Ibis sets his hand on Callum's shoulder. "Maybe you're just trying too hard," he replies gently, the wind softly blowing through his white locks. "Might I offer you a helpful suggestion?"

Callum nods, a tiny smile on his face.

"When you're on your next patrol, invite Lain to come along with you," Ibis coaxes, squeezing his young friend's shoulder firmly. "Try to get to know him better, since he'll eventually be your father-in-law."

Callum smiles broadly and shakes Ibis' hand. "Thank you for taking care of me," he says, tears beginning to form. "It means a lot to me and, because you taught me everything you know about Sky Magic, you've become a brother to me."

Ibis looks at the younger mage, clearly taken aback by Callum's words. "Ah, I see," he says quietly, not sure what to say. He looks down, obviously uncomfortable.

Callum's smile disappears. "You alright, Ibis?" he asks.

Ibis takes a shaky breath and nods. "Yes, it's just–" he pauses. "I've never had anyone call me their brother before."

Callum smiles as he gets the top part of his Dragonguard armor back on. "Well, then this is a first for both of us," he replies as he heads towards the door, but pauses to look back at his Skywing elf brother. "Be safe on your way home, bro."

Ibis smiles and walks out with Callum. "I will," he replies, pulling his 'brother' into a hug, which Callum returns. "And I better not hear that you've been injured again," he adds, letting go of the young guard.

Callum smirks, shaking his head. "No promises," he replies, chuckling at Ibis' frown. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Getting injured unexpectedly is just part of the qualifications for my job. As a Dragonguard, it's my sworn duty to protect the royal dragon family and sometimes you get hurt in the process."

Ibis laughs, which silences the former clumsy step-prince of Katolis turned loyal Dragonguard of Xadia and talented Sky Mage. "Alright, quit your rambling," he says, bringing his Mage Wings back and hugging his 'brother' again. "I've got to go now. I'll see you in three months, okay?"

Callum nods and smiles as he bids Ibis goodbye.

* * *

_At the entrance of the Stormspire..._

Callum flies up to where his fellow guard leader and girlfriend, Rayla, is. He lands softly, his wings turning back into arms, and he slowly walks up to where Rayla is standing with her back turned to him. He walks up softly and wraps his arms around her middle, making her jump and try to push him away. "Rayla, it's me," he says, his hands resting on her upper arms.

Rayla smiles and chuckles softly as she hugs him. "Callum, I swear," she complains, stroking the back of his neck. "Ya scare me like tha' again an' I'll be sure ta beat ya up, since ya obviously don't know when ta give up."

Callum smirks as he puts his hands on her waist and presses his forehead against hers. "But you still love me for it," he replies, chortling at her skeptical look. "I really meant what I said when I saved you, you know that, right?"

Rayla giggles quietly as she lets her boyfriend go. "I still have a couple hours until another guard comes ta take my place," she says, her fingers itching to grab her blades from their spots. "Ya'll have ta wait until then."

Callum walks away from her and leans against the wall opposite the one she's leaning against. "So, Ibis went back home earlier," he says, crossing his arms while he glances up at her.

Rayla smiles. "I know tha' ya both have become good friends since he agreed ta teach ya magic," she teases, her brow rising slightly. "How did the goodbye go?" she asks.

Callum chuckles, pulling one of his swords out to sharpen it. "Believe it or not, he was quite surprised at what I said to him," he replies, his sword making a _shing _as he runs it across his whetstone.

"Wha' did ya tell him?"

Callum stops and looks up at Rayla. "I, um ... I might have called him my brother,' he replies, resuming sharpening his sword as a way to hide the big grin on his face.

Rayla chuckles. "Well, good for ya," she encourages, smiling at him. "Ya need friends tha' will help ya continue ta adjust ta living in Xadia as a Dragonguard."

Callum looks up and smiles at her, putting the sword he's done with away and grabs the other one. "Thanks, Ray," he replies, sharpening the weapon. "So, I told Ibis that I don't really know anything about your parents except that they were in the old Dragonguard and protected Zym's egg."

Rayla's smirk morphs into one of concern. "Wha' do ya mean?" she asks, raising one of her eyebrows.

Callum continues sharpening his sword, his head down. "Just think about it – I never even knew your parents were part of the guard until after we arrived at your home, which was almost two years ago," he says, putting his whetstone away and running his free hand on the blade, sheathing it on his back. "And then, eight months ago, they just ... show up and act like nothing ever happened." He crosses his arms and looks at his arms, a scowl on his face.

Rayla notices that this issue is bothering him, so she simply walks up to him and pulls him into a firm hug. "I know tha' it's hard ta adjust and get used ta my parents just jumping right inta wha' we've worked so hard ta build, but promise me tha' ya'll give them a chance?"

Callum nods. "No promises, but I'll do my best," he replies and places a hand on her cheek, Rayla leaning into his touch. He leans forward and gently presses his mouth to hers for a few moments before pulling away. "I'm going to take Ibis' advise and ask your parents if they'd like to join me on a patrol at the base of the Stormspire." Callum turns to walk away, but Rayla grabs his scarf.

"Ya ain't gonna get away with tha'," she admonishes, pulling him back towards her for another kiss. They kiss for a few moments longer before they pull apart, leaning their foreheads together. "Ya better tell me how it goes."

Callum nods. "Yes, ma'am," he replies, letting go of her and walking back outside to find Tiadrin and Lain.

* * *

_With Tiadrin and Lain..._

Tiadrin and Lain are standing on a platform, their eyes facing straight ahead while scanning for threats, when they hear a _whooshing _from the skies above. Tiadrin looks up at the sound and sees Callum swooping down towards them. _'He does so good not only as a Sky Mage but also as a Dragonguard,' _she thinks, she and her husband back up so Callum has enough room to land.

"Hello, Commander," Lain says, clapping his fist to his chest and bowing his head.

Callum puts his hand up and closes his eyes. "Lain, please don't do that," he admonishes. "I'm not here as the Commander of the guard, just as Callum."

Tiadrin notices that her husband looks down, embarrassed, and speaks up. "Sorry, old habits die hard," she apologizes. "What can we do for ya, Callum?" she asks.

Callum rubs the back of his neck. "Well, actually, I think that you both can do something for me," he corrects, the two older guards looking at each other, surprised.

Lain walks forward and puts his hand on Callum's shoulder. "Ya know ya can talk ta Tiadrin an' I anytime, right?" he says comfortingly, Tiadrin coming up to stand next to him.

Tiadrin gently takes Callum's hand in hers. "Callum, sweetie, ya should probably focus on wha' ya came down here ta tell us," she reminds him.

Callum nods, smiling. "Would you both come with me on a patrol down at the bottom?" he asks.

Tiadrin and Lain look at each other. "Of course, Callum," Lain replies. "But wha' about –"

Callum puts his hand up to stop the Moonshadow elf. "Don't worry, I've already asked Agis and Sana to cover for you both," he says, turning around. "I'll meet you both at the bottom, right?" He doesn't give either guard a chance to answer as he's already brought his wings back and has jumped off the platform.

Tiadrin and Lain look at each other. "Somethin's botherin' him," Lain says, walking down the stairs with his wife after Agis – a tall Sunfire elf – and Sana – the only Earthblood elf in the guard – have come to take their posts. "It must be really serious if he just ... jumped off the platform like tha'."

Tiadrin nods. "We'll have ta wait until another time ta ask," she reprimands her husband, knocking his shoulder lightly with hers.

Lain nods in agreement. "But we should at least tell him tha' he can lean on us for support," he adds, moving quicker down the stairs so they don't keep Callum waiting for too long.

* * *

_At the base of the Storm Spire..._

Callum, Tiadrin, and Lain, as well as another Moonshadow elf and the other Sunfire elf make a routine patrol of the Royal Dragon Family's hunting grounds. Callum has the other two guards stay at the base of the mountain while he and his girlfriend's parents patrol to the end of the hunting grounds.

Tiadrin clears her throat to break the awkward silence. "So," she starts, she and Lain following a bit behind Callum. "How are things goin' between ya an' Rayla?" she asks.

Callum slows down to a stop. "Things are fine between Rayla and I," he replies, walking once again.

Tiadrin and Lain look at each other and Lain hurries ahead of his wife to place a gentle hand on Callum's shoulder. "Wait," he says, Callum stopping with Lain, his head down. "Callum, look at me."

Callum lifts his head slightly, tears threatening to fall.

Tiadrin stops a little ways back.

Lain pulls the younger guard into a comforting hug. "We're not tryin' ta make it uncomfortable for ya ta get ta know us," he says quietly, Tiadrin joining in the hug. "We want ta get ta know ya better."

They both let go of the sullen young man and Tiadrin places her hand on Callum's shoulder. "Believe it or not, Rayla's not even bothered ta tell us anythin' about ya," she admits and Lain nods in agreement. "All Lain an' I know is tha' ya an' Rayla got Azmondias home."

"An' also tha' ya use Sky Magic," Lain adds. "Ta be honest, Tiadrin an' I feel like the black sheep in the herd because we've missed so much. We want ta get ta know the other guards better an' we agreed tha' ya should be the first one."

Callum just listens, wide-eyed. "Wow, that's ... I didn't know both of you felt so out of place," he replies, chuckling sheepishly, and rubs the back of his neck. "I was just so caught up in how I felt that I didn't think of how either of you felt. I–"

Lain interrupts. "Callum, it's okay," he reassures, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. "We understand. It's hard ta blend inta a whole different place, especially if ya as a human was looked down on by elves."

Callum gives him a look of skepticism. "Wow, thanks for basically saying that I'm looked down on by your kind," he remarks sarcastically.

Lain tries to fix his mistake, but Tiadrin stops him. "Let me try," she says softly, a look of understanding on her face. "Callum, I know tha' ya have a hard time with getting ta know others, but I believe tha' wha' Lain is trying ta get at is tha' ya've been looked down on for most of ya're life. Tha' has resulted in ya being very reserved."

Callum chuckles. "The only one that I've opened up to is Rayla," he says, smirking.

Tiadrin can't help but smile. "True, Rayla's the exception," she agrees. "But maybe we could try ta just find out wha' each other's likes an' dislikes are."

Callum nods. "I'd like that," he agrees, the three of them walking once again. "To start, I'm not sure if Rayla's told either of you this..."

_Tiadrin and Lain learn that Callum's biological father died when he was young and that his mother died because of the late King Azivandum. They also learn that his only remaining family is his aunt, his half-brother Ezran, their daughter Rayla, and now them both. Callum learns that Lain and Tiadrin went to school together very briefly before they both started their assassin training, Tiadrin staying in her home village while Lain went to another Moonshadow village._

* * *

_A little bit later..._

Callum flies up to where his girlfriend's located at the very top of the Storm Spire. He finds her sitting in her usual spot and lands halfway up the stairs, walking the rest of the way up.

Rayla's ear twitches at the sound of Callum's footsteps and she smiles, not turning around when he walks up behind her. "Heard ya comin'," she remarks, pulling up one leg and leaning on her knee as Callum sits down next to her.

Callum chuckles and pulls her into his side. "Just goes to show that I'm not the quietest," he replies.

Rayla sighs, both of them enjoying the silence. "Well, I finished my shift," she says, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Callum smiles. "So did I," he replies, planting a soft kiss on the side of her head. "So, I talked with your parents."

Rayla loosens her hold on his waist to look up at him. "An' how did tha' go?" she asks, her brow raised in question.

Callum shrugs. "Better than I ever thought It'd go," he replies, reaching up to hook a finger under her chin and pulls her into a soft kiss. "And I feel like your dad and I are well on our way to forming a strong friendship with each other," he adds after they break apart for air, their foreheads touching.

Rayla smiles as she tangles their fingers together. "Well, I'm glad tha' ya got ta know them better," she says, resting her head on his shoulder as they watch the sunset.

* * *

_The months go by and Callum learns more and more about Tiadrin and Lain, while they both continue learning more about him. Later on, Callum and Rayla's daughter Sariah begged her parents when she was little to spend one weekend a month with Tiadrin and Lain and another weekend of the month with Runaan and Ethari. Her younger brother, Harrow, came to become closest to his grandpa, Lain, being taught by the Moonshadow elf himself._

* * *

**_Hiya, everyone! For those of you who are still here, thank you for all the support. Here's a little title sneak peek of the next chapter: Hanging Out With Grampa. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll catch y'all in the next chapter!_**


End file.
